Carl Stein
Carl Stein is a senior English teacher that works at Clearwater High School. He is very passionate for his job and cares very much for his students. It is revealed in the fifth season that he is gay when he is seen dating student Ethan Webber's father. He is a very popular teacher among students. He is portrayed by Ashton Kutcher. Character History Season 1 In Anything Could Happen, he gives Jeremy and Isaac advice on how to start their club and tells them to come back at the end of the day and he can help them set it up. In Let's Get it Started, Sadie asks Mr. Stein if he can be the advisor of their club and he is hesitant at first because he doesn't know much about video making. He eventually gives in and agrees to be the advisor. In Eyes Open, he is leading a class discussion on women's rights and sends Sadie to the principal's office after she takes the debate too far and calls Jeremy out on having sex with too many girls. In Personal Jesus, he lets Caylee go to the nurse's office along with Jamie when she is dizzy during her speech. He later comes when Jamie screams for him after Caylee faints on the way to the nurse and tells Jamie to stay with her while he goes and gets help. In Force A Smile (1), he breaks up the fight between Abby and Sophie and sends them both to the principal's office. Season 2 In Kiss With A Fist, he sees Ethan back in school and says that he's missed him at FilmFridayz. He then tells Ethan that he can change if he wants to and wishes him luck on his court case, saying that he believes in Ethan. In Play With Fire, he tells Tori that they still have work to do and have a partner project that will help them look back on their high school experience. Sadie later goes to him and says that she can't work with Jeremy and Mr. Stein tells her that he put her together with him for a reason, and that they need to mend their friendship. He refuses to change her partner until she puts 100% effort in with Jeremy since it might be her last chance to. Appearances Relationships [[Patrick Webber|'Patrick Webber']] * Start Up: Before Cool For the Summer (501) * Engaged: First of the Year (521) * Married: Pray You Catch Me (621) Trivia *Although he is an English teacher, he has also been seen teaching history. *He is the second staff member seen breaking up a fight. The first was Steve Hanson. *He is the first character to propose to someone. The first two being Jeremy and Liam. *His and his husband's wedding was the first gay marriage to take place in Clearwater. Quotes *"Hey guys, need something?" (First Line) *"Well it’s one thing to want to change, but it’s a whole different story to actually do it." *"This may be your last chance to make things right, Sadie. Don’t waste it." *(to Patrick) “You make me happy every single day of my life and I never want that to end. So…will you marry me?” *(to Kaye Davis) "Bitch, I’ve never heard of you and I’m a flaming homosexual. So your fashion is either utter shit, or you’re as irrelevant as Snooki." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Clearwater Staff Category:Teachers Category:FilmFridayz Category:LGBT Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8